Lamp assemblies generally include a variety of components for providing light, such as a bulb, socket for holding the bulb, a base for supporting the bulb and socket, and an electrical cord that brings electricity from a wall plug through the base to the socket to illuminate the bulb. Another component often used with a lamp assembly is a ballast for helping to maintain a consistent current by varying its resistance when counteracting changes in voltage.
Typically, when the lamp assembly fails to produce light, the bulb is a usual point of failure. This may be due to the heat generated and sudden surges of electricity at the bulb. Although the bulb is usually first to fail, other components of the lamp assembly may also fail, such as the electrical cord where frequent traffic over the cord may cause the insulation or wiring to break down and/or separate. Such a failure at the electrical cord may also be a fire hazard. Electrical wiring within the base that brings electricity from the electrical cord to the socket may also fail, typically due to age, and need to be replaced. With several points of failure, it may be difficult to determine the exact type of failure and/or location of the failure when the usual symptom of a problem with the lamp assembly is often the same; the bulb fails to provide light. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,885,670 to Baake and 6,124,673 to Bishop appear to relate to safety lights having ballasts remote from the light bulbs and sockets but do not seem to indicate a type or location of failure, should a failure occur, within the lamp assemblies.
Additionally, once the lamp assembly ceases to function properly, some lamp assemblies may cut off a flow of electricity, usually by employing a fail safe switch, as a safety precaution. However, if the fail safe switch is located at the bulb or base of a lamp assembly, this means the electrical cord may still have electricity flowing through it, thereby possibly posing a safety concern. U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,478 to Oetken appears to relate to a safety switch for a lamp, which cuts electricity at the safety switch and does not seem to cut the flow of electricity prior to the switch. To enhance safety, it may be beneficial to cut the flow of electricity prior to reaching the switch, base, and/or the electrical cord.
Once a location and/or type of failure is determined, corrective action may be taken to repair the failure. However, although the bulb is normally easy to replace, other components may prove to be cumbersome. Therefore, if the wiring within the base or the electrical cord fails, the entire lamp assembly may be discarded even if other components are operating properly. This practice may become more prevalent if the lamp assembly is relatively inexpensive or the user does not wish to undertake the challenge to replace cumbersome components.
Once a failed component has been identified, a replacement component is generally desired so that the failed component may be replaced. Typically, there are many different kinds of lamp assemblies available in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Therefore, it may be possible for components of one lamp assembly to be incompatible with another lamp assembly. Hence, should a component fail, the user may be required to buy a replacement component from a manufacturer of the particular lamp assembly, which may be more expensive due to a possible monopoly on replacement components or which may prove difficult if the manufacturer that made the lamp assembly is no longer in business or no longer makes the desired replacement component. Therefore, components that are interchangeable with a variety of different lamp assemblies may prove beneficial due to its compatibility among varied assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,865 to Sonneman appears to relate to a lamp assembly having components that may be constructed at different locations and assembled by a common manufacturer but the invention does not seem to relate to replaceable components that are compatible among varying lamp assemblies by varying manufacturers.
What is desired, therefore, is a lamp assembly that indicates, should a failure occur, a type or location of the failure. What is also desired is a lamp assembly that provides a fail safe switch that cuts a flow of electricity prior to entering the lamp assembly or prior to reaching the switch. A further desire is a lamp assembly that has replaceable components that are easy to remove and install. Another desire is a lamp assembly that has components which are compatible with other lamp assemblies.